【all叶主黄叶】打开叶修的正确方式
by Mouji
Summary: -一个通过游戏玩老叶的故事（？ -tag名《万能钥匙》 -后期大量车，慎！！ -主线黄叶
1. Chapter 2

-此章为黄叶肉做铺垫，最后有肉渣

-tag名《万能钥匙》

-请勿转载！请勿转载！请勿转载！

-主线黄叶，贯穿all叶线

-荣耀大概是个实时r18游戏（？

-标准吊胃口式结局，还请谅解

2.

在真正进入游戏后，黄少天发现一切都与自己熟识的荣耀大体相同，却又不相类似。

新手村里空无一人，全无真正网游里玩家们的嘈乱混杂匆忙一片，只有几个npc坐在板凳上呆到发霉互扯闲话，颇有几分茶余饭后老大爷的滋味。这是黄少天游龄三四年都未曾在游戏中见过的诡异情景。

还有与游戏整体界面框的深粉浅粉少女粉色调，十足的违和感让黄少天甚至以为自己误入了一些异性或同性的交友网站，比如百〇网，相〇网或者哔〇哔哩。

但当他看见一个npc慢悠悠地站起来招呼他接新手任务的时候，他便明白自己想多了，该游戏的部分果然还是游戏。

然而最大的违和点还在于自己正在操控的角色—遛着穿睡衣的老叶跑是什么样的感受？！只见游戏里的叶修穿着大号偏长款的白色T恤和一条宽松的黑色大裤衩，趿了个毛茸茸灰色兔子款的拖鞋，嘴上还叼根烟，一派直男到不能再直男的简约居家装束。

但底子不错的叶修却愣是把这身穿出了慵懒系基佬的感觉，至少在图谋不轨的人眼中是如此。比如拖鞋后方精致圆润的脚踝，和衣服被风撩起时的锁骨和偶尔露出的柔软肚皮和腰肢，这都是在现实中看不到的绝美风景。啊... 黄少天礼貌性地微微一硬。

冷静，不要瞎想。这不是老叶，这只是长得比较像他的3d模型而已。他着急着为自己找借口。

可是他完全冷静不下来，甚至还有一点火热。

其实时已至此剑圣同学还没有体会到这张游戏卡的真正厉害。直到他跟随新手任务的指示进入道具商店，跟店员npc进行了一段不太寻常的对话。

"请问您需要什么？" 新手村的店员小姐还是一如既往地温柔可爱。

"呃...气力药水。"

"好的。您要什么口味的呢？有草莓味的，薄荷味的，玫瑰味的，香草味的..."

黄少天当即爆发。

"等等等等等！什么时候居然可以选味道了？小姐姐你可不要骗我啊别看我现在在新手村里晃荡但其实我玩荣耀已经好几年了，这点小常识不可能不懂啦！一小瓶气力药水出那么多口味干嘛，跟彩虹糖合作了还是什么情况？荣耀把经费耗在这种无聊的地方还不如花钱好好搞一下神之领域的竞技场，多开拓几个可选地图啥的诶不对我觉得野图boss方面也可以多发展发展..."

随即他突然想起与他合租公寓的喻文州正睡在隔壁房间，不免压低了声线。

"抱歉我听不懂您在说什么。您要什么口味的呢？有草莓味的，薄荷味的，玫瑰味..."

"…"黄少天彻底无语。

"请尽快做出选择，谢谢您的配合～" 甜美的声音继续传来。

"...草莓味吧。" 无奈最后向黑恶势力妥协。

"好的。您要什么型号的呢？这里有大号，小号，可爱圆形，激情长条形..."

"….."

买一瓶气力药水却整得一来二去，颇费时间，愣是把黄少天这个话唠也折腾得没了力气。

而当他发现最终到手的是一瓶晶莹剔透香气迷人的润滑液时，他实在没有力气进行更多吐槽了，甚至还下意识觉得这是意料之内情理之中。

于是操纵着穿白t恤大裤衩还揣着一瓶草莓味润滑液的叶老师相继完成所有新手任务后，黄少天终于对此翻版荣耀游戏有了简单的认识，更对其变态性和猥琐性有了深入的理解。

或者说他已经放弃了用正常方式去思考问题。

比如大部分技能是可以对自己的角色使用的，类似于「抚摸」「拥抱」「亲吻」等，即用即生效，角色还会对此作出可爱的回应。

比如道具一般都会含蓄地打上马赛克外加配上一个正经的名字，直到点开它们查看细节时才会流露出其挂羊头卖狗肉的色情本性。标榜着"生命药水"的道具实为春药，"新手项链"是一副卖萌般的情趣项圈，"初级精炼石"是一种可以震动的不明椭圆形状物体...

更不用提装备栏里的服装了。新手村现在可用的服装有「可爱女仆装」和「普通的JK校服」，光是看见名字就能吊足人的胃口。

只看过av没有丝毫实际操练的处男黄少天默默捂脸，觉得这个游戏应该更适合魏琛学长或者方锐。

但作为名扬全系的机会主义者，他自然不会放弃这次宝贵的大好机会。谁叫上帝之手就把这张卡眷顾到自己头上了呢，他绝对不会轻易让与别人。

更何况对方是自己暗恋许久的人，虽然自己不想承认，但不良的居心或多或少还是有的。

他不仅抱着邪恶的想法继续了这款游戏…

.===========

话说这边刚刚舒舒服服换完睡衣开始打荣耀的叶修大神，正因为黄少天这个小崽子领团抢了他的野图boss而心生不爽中。

可惜对方已经下线，他只得打开qq私敲对方喝茶谈人生。

"黄少天同学，值日做得怎样？" 他向显示在线，头像挂着一个大大的"烦"字的罪魁祸首刺过去一句垃圾话，却罕见地迟迟没有得到回应。他越发开始怀疑自己身为班导的威严，无奈只能关掉聊天界面，继续投入到游戏中去。

突然他感觉有些不对劲，像是有目光在静静注视着自己一样，令人浑身不自在。但叶修没有太过在意，仍然与一个摆摊的玩家做着材料交易。喉咙里传来的空虚感让他得到材料后迅速暂停了游戏，将罪恶之手伸向一旁的香烟盒和打火机。

随即他清楚感觉到脖子后方正传来似有似无的吐息，一阵鸡皮疙瘩当即泛上皮肤。

"大眼别闹，我就抽一根。" 他叼着烟含含混混地回答，伸手向后方摆了摆示意。有点不耐烦地回应着。

可惜后方动静还是没有停，反而变本加厉，热气甚至快呼到了自己的耳朵根上。他不禁有些不耐烦，稍带愠怒地转过头。

然后他彻底石化了。

只见他房间里空旷一片，哪有什么王杰希的身影，甚至连蚊子都没飞来一只。全房内只有小点呆在客厅的窝里安然地打着盹。

"奇怪，难道是被少天气到出现错觉了…." 一向相信科学严打迷信的叶修只能靠贬低自己和黄少天来解释此怪异事件。

可接下来的事情就不是光靠科学能解决的了。

他在惊异中发现自己的双腿不知怎么被凭空掰开，然后似有一双无形而温热的大手掀开自己的t恤，开始在身上粗暴地抚摸游弋。其中一只手正情色地拂过自己的敏/感的腰部，逗留在白嫩的胸口挑逗一阵子，或捏或揉，时轻时重，直到把双/乳玩到挺立红肿才最终罢休，转而如温柔的情人般轻敷上他的面颊。

另一只手则更为过分，直接沿着大腿朝向他的下身进发，极为放肆地将他当作抱枕般捏揉玩.弄，甚至还伸到臀部轻轻拍打，清脆的声响令他霎时脸红。

"这是怎么回事…" 身陷这种令人恐惧与情动的场面，就算内心强大如叶修也只能如困兽般挣扎，体验着全身纷至沓来的酥麻感，口中也随之溢出了几句破碎的呜咽和呻吟。

尤其是当他发现自己身上的两件套睡衣被莫名换成一套精致可爱的蕾丝女仆装时，一种无力而崩溃的感觉深深笼罩住了他。

看来自己被糟糕的东西缠上了，他想。

-tbc-

后期就不是纯黄叶了，会是all叶向，洁癖党请慎追～


	2. Chapter 3

超大块红烧肉高h！不是演习！

真 · 隔壁老王上线

校园paro轻松黄暴向

主线黄叶，贯穿all叶

爷爷你关注的lo主更新了～

3.

此刻的黄少天看着屏幕中的女仆装叶修与他"接吻"后氤氲出的眸间媚色和慌乱神情，自己的脸也害羞得通红，下身的小黄同学更是硬涨得生疼。

不过，会露出这种表情的… 这果然是假的老叶吧！

本着堪比职业选手的专业精神，他的手最终还是没忍心离开键盘，马不停蹄地继续按教程指示操作。现在他进入的是游戏中的"家庭"场景，这是真正的荣耀里所缺失的小型地图，说白了不过是提供了一个可以随意做羞耻事儿的地点。

不… 就算是真正的荣耀以后会有家庭地图，也不可能是这种光线暧昧诡异，床边放着熏香，只有一张巨大的床和一个触手形状盆栽的魔幻lovelove旅馆的场景啊！

"哇这种进了窑子的错觉是怎么回事！….老叶我跟你讲你这么诱惑我是不对的，跟你平常教导我们的社会主义核心价值观好公民八荣八耻啥的屁都沾不上，作为正义的使者黄大圣我有义务打击淫秽色情行业把你这个妖孽救出盘丝洞！！！！"

作为蓝溪阁的当家剑圣，就算他对性事没什么经验，也不代表他没手速啊！这游戏可算也是便宜了他这一点，新手副本的模拟演练他一紧张完美爆出了打竞技场时的骚操作，搂搂抱抱亲亲之类的基本动作一做一个准。

可惜没法对真正的老叶做，得寸进尺的黄少天同学闷闷地想。

他没有想到的是，在另一头研究生公寓里的叶班导正真真切切地接受他以正义为名（笑）的性骚扰中。

"唔...嗯..."

先澄清一点，我们的叶老师可没有真像游戏中那个ooc的形象般屈从于命运。他现在正一脸壮烈地想着怎么把这该死的女仆装和碍事的蕾丝花边扯开。

毕竟叶修是真的在生气。

去你吗的，搞什么奇怪的play就算了，场景再怎么灵异也无所谓了，他叶修什么场面没见过。

—可他的荣耀还没退啊！

他开始拼着老命挣脱，可越是挣扎手脚越是被拘束的动弹不得。裙摆被撩起，他意识到自己穿的似乎不是男式的平角裤，而是一种三角带花边的… 嗯…他不愿意往下细想了。

受着无形力量的钳制，令人绝望的一幕还是发生了。

君莫笑城外挂机这一罕事，普天同庆，大快人心。别的公会的人一拥而上，自家公会的队友也倍觉新奇，不仅没有保护，还忍不住上前参和了几脚。电脑这头的君莫笑血再厚装备再好，也终于扛不住群殴，可怜兮兮地倒在城门口立地成佛，装备七零八落，屏幕随着叶修破碎的心一片灰暗。

这将是君莫笑无敌而寂寞的生涯中最耻辱的一笔。

叶修连爆脏话的心情都没有了。他身子一瘫软，有点放弃挣扎的趋势。这时他感觉到透明的手似乎多了一双，甚至可以说多了好几双。也可能是因为那双手的操作实在太快了，以至于出现了无数个残影的地步。放到游戏里少说也是是黄少天级别的手速，他想。

对方似乎偏爱玩弄他的乳头。他的乳尖被揉弄得红肿而麻木，仿佛胀大了好几倍，同时也变得敏感到不行。其实… 还挺舒服的？这个想法让他瞬间过电一般清醒了。抛开自己是不是gay不谈，现在也不是享受和堕落的时候啊！纵使自己再是享乐主义者，莫名其妙和一个透明人做爱的感觉也太诡异了。

"你是谁？"他试探性地对空气问，得到的答案自然是无人应答。他还想再问下去，可已经没有机会了，因为透明的手已经伸进了他的口腔，划过内部的软肉，轻轻翻搅着敏感的舌头，刺激出大量津液。

"呜…" 他的眼角开始泛红，被刺激出了生理泪水。

叶修的性格不是有压迫感的强势，但也绝不是抖m，所以从没体验过这种被支配的委屈。虽然他切实被勾起了欲望，但这种感觉让他有些不甘心。

当一只手又摸上他修长柔润的大腿时，他趁其不备对准手臂的大概位置猛地向前一踢，不消想却被反手握住了足部。隔着女仆袜，叶老流氓感受到足尖传来对方的掌心的温度，脸第一次因羞耻而变得通红。

这手速也太快了吧…

那双手似乎也得意洋洋起来，刚好让叶修维持着腿张开的姿势，缓慢而跃跃欲试地伸向了绝对领域。叶修闭着眼睛等待就范，却迟迟没有等到刺激的感觉。看着这双手激动到有些颤抖的模样，叶修感到有些好笑，突然意识到这透明人或许并不是老司机，反倒像是个连科目二都没考过的小白司机。

"呵。看你这紧张样儿…不会是个处男吧？"在唇齿间作乱的手终于褪下去以后，叶修缓了口气，欠扁地勾起唇角，的第一句就是嘲讽的垃圾话。

"？？！！"谁知这荣耀系统作恶，屏幕对面的操作者也就是黄少天同学，不明所以地真的从耳麦里听到了这句话。他怔愣了一下。处男…诶…他的技术居然被一个AI给骂了？

"等等等等…刚刚是错觉吗？我靠！这个声音和台词也太真实了吧，老叶的人设怎么突然正常起来了？！"

以及，处男怎么啦！处男也可以拯救世界的好吗，敢问哪个攻略后宫三千佳丽的种马不是从处男起步的！第一次触摸别人（尤其是暗恋对象）的绝对领域，肯定会紧张啊喂。

为了挽回自己的形象，黄少天默默决定把自己的手速爆到满格，把车速开到220迈。至于翻不翻车就另说了。

画面那头真正的叶修只觉那双透明的手在被他嘲笑过后狠狠地停顿了半晌，随后像是突然改变了人设一般发起劲来，一只手扣住了他的半边脚踝，另一只手隔着内裤粗暴地抚弄着他的玉茎。敏感部位突然遇袭，他浑身一颤，到嘴边的骂声也被磨碎了个七零八落，化成柔软而破碎的喘息和呜咽。

在他还没有从震惊中反应过来时，双唇已被再次凑近的透明人狠狠堵住蹂躏。"呜..." 对方的舌头闯过了重重齿关探进自己的敏感口腔，扫刮过毫无防备的上颚，宛如洪水猛兽般与自己的舌头翻搅到一起。两个人的气息都充满了潮气，交混着情色的滋滋水声。

难道对面能听到他说话，然后生气了？他想。

可随即他连思考能力都消失殆尽了。一只手松开了对他的禁锢，温柔而快速地撩开他的女仆裙摆，双手抚弄上他那白皙而光滑的皮肤，从下腹到腰部，再到胸部，如触碰到珍爱的玩具般爱不释手地揉捏着。他的鸡皮疙瘩泛起，身子却软烂得动弹不得。

在透明人持续的玩弄下，他感到自己硬了，目光也渐渐迷离起来。情迷恍惚间他闻到了一阵甜腻的味道，是草莓的迷香。那甜香气愈发浓郁起来，直冲鼻腔，飘满了房间，甚至盖过了屋内长久弥留的薄荷烟草香气。

这气味… 难道…..

不祥的预感随着那香味流淌过四肢百骸。当自己的后庭处感受到异物传来的冰凉滑润感时，他的面庞上泛起羞怒的绯红。他开始了第二波无用的扭动和挣扎。

这可是遇万事都处变不惊的幕后boss般存在的叶班导啊。这副守护贞操时的惊怒样子要是被方锐之流的废物点心看到，怕是要被当成梗嘲笑一年了。

这一波挣扎下来除了把身上的女仆装抖搂得更凌乱更色气以外，对反抗对方的行动毫无用处。他眼睁睁看着因沾满了粉色润滑液而变得半透明的手指在后穴粉嫩的皱褶处流连了几圈后，毫不犹豫地捅了进去。

"唔… 嗯…"

后面被狠狠贯穿的叶修终于忍不住发出断断续续的呻吟。同时另一只手伸入他的衣服，恋恋不舍地划过他的肩背再到臀部，描摹着那柔滑而优美的曲线，揉弄着柔软而富满弹性的臀肉，抓握揉搓，一刻不停。手指在进入后穴后，开始深入浅出地缓慢抽插，时不时有意无意地划过最敏感的一隅。

不行…..要射了… 那只手终于重新抚弄摩挲上了他抬起头的玉茎。可能是禁欲太久，叶修感觉自己的情欲在一时间全部被激发了出来，后穴被磨蹭得火热，甚至有不用润滑，自己就分泌出了粘腻的液体的错觉，自己便咬合上了那两只手指。

这次….. 真的是极限了…..

自己….. 要被透明人指奸到顶峰了….

随着一声剧烈的呜咽，白色的精液在叶修的身体猛地一颤后从肉棒中涌出。排山倒海的快感情潮汹涌而至，他感到胸口发烫，甬道中的肠肉狠狠挤压着手指，证明着高潮的绵长和激烈。

于此同时，另一房间中的黄少天也终于忍不住放开了键盘，看着屏幕中的叶修高潮时情色而魅惑的表情，以及穿着松松垮垮的女仆装浑身瘫软颤栗的样子，几乎与他同时经历了高潮。他喘息着靠在椅子上，第一次意识到做爱（根本就是玩h game而已）真的比玩荣耀还累。但是玩弄对象是叶修的感觉… 嗯… 果然太愉悦了啊喂！

只是….. 如果是对方真人的话，那他绝对是天底下最幸福的人了吧。他想入非非地脑补着，就差在脑内把自己和叶修的一生都过完了。

"少天？" 这时他隐隐约约听到门外有人在叫他的名字，瞬间瞪大了眼睛，如同被泼了一盆凉水一般一下子清醒过来。那声音清清润润的十分好听，此刻却罕见地笼上了一层焦急的色彩。这除了喻文州还能是谁？？

"队队队长我在！怎么了？"

他麻利地摘掉耳机，以最快速度把电脑调黑屏并存档退出游戏，顺便收拾干净了作案现场。随即他抽出游戏卡片，稍微考虑了一下，最终小心翼翼地藏在了书柜后面地最深处。

"刚刚敲了好长时间门你都没有听见，还以为你出事了。"喻文州温柔的声音从门外不紧不慢地传来。"我这不是什么大事，明天再说吧。以及你敲键盘的声音太大声太激动了，我在隔壁都能听得清清楚楚。"

"…哦。" 黄少天不好意思地挠挠头，回应了一声。听到对方的脚步声走远，他舒了一口气，后怕的心悸感还没从胸腔中散尽。还好队长当时没直接开门进来，不然就糟糕了….

然而，不是所有室友都像善解人意温文儒雅的喻大大这么好对付。

比如黄少天隔壁班的助教，坐拥"炒股魔术师"美誉的金融系高材研究生，与蓝溪阁公会万年死对头的中草堂公会会长，同时也是与叶修一同合租公寓的室友，王杰希大佬。

镜头转向叶修的公寓。

正直的隔壁老王同学正戴着无线耳机认认真真地看着一部经典文艺片，里面有山有羊有牧场，还有一对儿难舍难分的基佬。可随即他鼻尖传来一阵甜美诱人到发腻的水果香气。起初他没太在意，可随着气味愈发浓郁，他有些忍受不住了。

他的第一反应是旁边房间欠日的叶不修最近新换了香烟口味，这次大概尝试了电子烟，不然不会有这么浓重却毫无烟草烧焦气味的异香。

啧，才学乖了几天又开始了。

在对生活品质要求极高的王杰希面前，在他的屋内抽烟不亚于在太岁头上动土。他感到眉间肌肉因愤怒而突突直跳，便恼火地揉了揉太阳穴，无奈地从转椅上站起身来，打算再次去没收叶修的烟。

他绝不承认自己是在关心叶修的健康。

因为二人性子比较直关系又好，都没什么隐私禁忌，所以往往想找对方时直接都是简单粗暴地推门而入。电影还在继续播放着，无线耳机里传来男主和另一个男主隐忍而深情的对话，可王杰希并没有细听。他不知的是，这头上的耳机竟隔绝了多少劲爆的声音。

以负责任著称的王爸爸在脑内组织了几千字的禁烟教育演讲后，终于把手放在了门把上，以人民警察般的气概猛地一转推开了叶修的房门。

"叶修，你现在立刻…."

话在嘴边还没说完，他却彻底僵住了。

谁又能知这门后竟是潘多拉的魔盒，阿佛洛狄忒的恶作剧。

转椅上的叶修一身淫乱而褶皱的精致女仆装，裙摆被撩到臀部以上，甚至露出了一丝白皙的腰肢。他摆着一个M字大张腿的羞涩姿势，修长的大腿上正套着长筒女仆袜，衣服上还有未干的斑点精液，伴着浅粉色草莓润滑液的香气，仿佛一个任人玩弄的妖孽。听到开门声，他转过满面绯红的脸庞，目光一下子从情欲满满的迷离变得震惊而清明。

"大眼….. 你听我解释… 算了，我他妈也不知道怎么解释… 我… 你… "

该死！这再怎么解释也圆不回来了啊！

看着王杰希一脸复杂的表情，叶修感觉在同一天内经历了比君莫笑之死和贞操危机更为沉痛的多重打击。此刻的他再也不是那个淡定不要脸的叶修了，唯一想做的事情就是找个地洞钻下去，然后带着自己的游戏卡彻底人间消失。

可是他的身体被禁锢住了啊。

tbc

时隔一年半的更新！

既然喻队能听见键盘声，自然也能听见别的声音呀（滑稽）


End file.
